1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is applicable generally to modular product displays and display stands. Specifically, the invention relates to a display for a ceiling fan, with the display preferably having a base to support fans offered for sale and signage brackets advertising the fans.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ceiling fan displays may exhibit multiple types and models of fans in a relatively limited space. The displays are primarily comprised of a relatively large mechanical framework suspended from the ceiling or extending upward from the floor. The multi-product displays commonly occupy an aisle or section of a retail store and allow customers to view an entire product line from a single vantage point. Boxes containing the actual products are generally stored remotely, and the assistance of a sales person may be required to locate a specific model. Decorative lights and other types of displays are commonly interspersed with the exhibited ceiling fans. The displays may include a relatively complex panel of electrical controls designed to individually turn the display fans on and off.
Multi-product ceiling fan displays are not readily mobile and not easily adaptable to the special needs of a retailer. These displays are large, expensive, cumbersome, and fixed in a single location. These characteristics prevent the display from being moved to the front of a retail store, for example, where a product may be more effectively promoted. Additionally, ceiling fan manufacturers who wish to have their product displayed must compete with other fan and light manufacturers for the relatively limited space on the large multi-product displays. Further, because of the complexity of the wiring required for the multi-product control panels, all of the displayed fans may not function as intended.
The prior art also includes ceiling fan displays for individual fans. These displays may be assembled from lumber available at a retailer's store. While these displays are more mobile than the multi-product displays, they must be custom assembled for each individual display. Moreover, they cannot be quickly and easily disassembled and shipped to a new location, and subsequently re-assembled.
A need exists for a more flexible and efficient means of displaying ceiling fans. The present invention has the advantage of individually displaying a ceiling fan in its normal, hung position, while simultaneously allowing substantially more flexibility in the sales presentation of the merchandise. The lightweight tubular design of the present invention allows the display to be shipped “knocked down” to a retailer, and assembled quickly and easily there. The present invention allows customers to view the product, and immediately and directly access the available boxed ceiling fans without the assistance of retail store personnel.